1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to security systems generally, and more particularly to certain new and useful advances in guard communications of which the following is a specification, reference being had to the drawings accompanying and forming a part of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile guard's awareness is often limited to what may be seen or heard while on a tour through an installation. For example, an emergency situation, such as a fire or an intruder on the other side of a wall, may not be discoverable while the guard is away from a central security console that has displays and sensor presentations. There is therefore a need for a way for a mobile guard to be made aware of visually and audibly blocked surroundings while on tour.
it is also desirable that there be a way to check that the guard did indeed visit appointed locations during certain time windows. There is therefore also a need for a way to verify that the mobile guard has properly completed appointed rounds.